Black Rose
by NoctisintheNight
Summary: Starts out with Yusei vs Jaden vs Yugi. Then strange things happen. It's time for our heroes to face their hardest challenge. What will they do when faced with the "Dark Gods" and the "Goddesses" that control them? Mainly Yusei x Akiza for couples.
1. Ultimate Duel

Black rose

Hello people of fanfiction. This is my first shot at a Yusei and Akiza fic so don't be too hard on me. Anyways this story just came to me one time and i really wanted to write a fanfiction story about this couple so yeah. That's when this story was born. Anyways on with the disclaimer and the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh 5ds. Some rich guys do and I highly doubt I ever will own it, though that would be awesome if i did.

_Italics_= someone's thoughts

Chapter 1: Duel of the Century

The stadium at New Domino is filled to the brim with excited spectators. Those who were lucky enough to get a sit here for this duel would not miss it for the world. Anybody who was anybody was watching this duel from somewhere around the MC was announcing the event to anybody who even bothered to listen.

MC: "This is what you have all been waiting for folks, the duel to end all duels. Three legendary duelists who have saved the world on numerous occasions have come together to find who among them is truly the best."

At this everyone was in their seats and had started cheering. Somehow, the MC managed to calm it down to a dull roar.

MC: "The first contestant comes from Domino City. That's right folks, it's the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto!" At that time in walked Yugi Muto in his Yami Yugi form. As he strode up to the center platform, the dull roar rose to full blown-out roar. "Our next contestant from Duel Academy is the Master of Duels, Jaden Yuki!" Jaden came onto the center platform with his arms waving, loving this. Somehow, the roar grew louder. "And now, here comes our final contestant in this three-way duel. Our own Hero from the Satellite, Yusei Fudo! In came Yusei and calmly walked up to the center platform. If possible, the crowd grew even loudeer at his appearance.

Yusei: "Well, you guys ready to do this?"

Jaden: "I'm always ready for a duel!"

Yugi: "Then let's start." Each went to their respective corners to start off the match and activated their duel disks. The crowd finally quieted down as they saw the duel was about to start.

Yugi, Jaden, Yusei: "Duel!"

**Yugi: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

Yugi: "I'll start off! I set one monster in defense position and two cards face-down. I end my turn."

Jaden: "Right, my draw! I will play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense and throw-down a face-down." A huge man with a round clay body appeared. He kneeled down and crossed his arms. "Your go, Yusei."

Yusei: "Right! I play Shield Warrior in defense mode and end my turn with a face-down." Shield Warrior appeared and held up his shield while his spear lay at his side.

Yugi drew his card and smiled. "If you guys are just going hide behind your defenders, it looks like I'll have to be the one to go on the assault. I flip my face-down Queen's Knight into attack mode. Then I'll summon King's Knight." Both knights appeared with their swords raised. "Thanks to King's Knight's effect, since Queen's Knight is face-up on the field, I can summon Jack's Knight from my deck!" The third of the royal knights appeared. "Finally, I will activate Polymerization! I combine my three knights to make... Arcana Knight Joker!" The three knights disappeared in a flash of light and in their place was a newer, stronger knight with 3800 ATK. "Now attack Yusei's Shield Warrior. The large knight easily decimated Yusei's warrior. "Now I end my turn."

Jaden: "Fine, my go! I play my own Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Clayman with my Elemental Hero Sparkman to make... Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Now attack Yusei directly!" The big giant threw a huge ball of lightning at Yusei.

Yusei: "Not so fast Jaden. I activate my trap card, Defense Draw!" A shield formed around Yusei and stopped the attack. "I get to negate any battle damage aimed toward me and then I get to draw one card.

Jaden: "Now I play De-fusion to return Yugi's monster to the three knights." Arcana Knight Joker split back into its original three monsters. "Then I activate my monster's effect to discard one card to destroy Jack's Knight." Jack's Knight was destroyed by the electricity thrown by Thunder Giant.

Yugi: "Well played Jaden."

Jaden started to get a little embarrased and just said "thanks, bro. I play the field card Neo Space. It's your turn Yusei."

Yusei drew his card and looked at his hand, contemplating his next move. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to get nervous. Compared to Yugi and Jaden, he was starting to look sluggish in his dueling. The other two had been trading blow for blow, while he had just been barely hanging on. Was his game really up to these guy's level? Sure, he had been able to lead his friends to victory against the dark signers, but, compared to Yugi and Jaden, the dark signers didn't amount to much. Then he looked up and saw his friends in the stands, cheering him. All of his friends were there, except Jack, who was probably out on a date with Carly, Yusei thought with a smirk. That's when he realized he could do this, he was at the same level as Yugi and Jaden.

Yusei: "I summon out Zero Gardna into attack mode. The I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Yugi: "Right, my go. Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I will sacrifice my Queen's Knight to summon Dark Magician Girl into attack mode." The young apprentice appeared onto the field. "Now I will one of my face-down cards, Sage's Stone. This allows me to Special Summon Dark Magician from my deck to the field since Dark Magician Girl is face-up on the field." Dark Magician appeared side-by-side with his apprentice.

Jaden: "Awesome. You finally brought out your ace card."

Yusei: "So the Dark Magician finally reveals itself. This should make things interesting"

"Now I play Thousand Knives. If there is a Dark Magician face-up on my side of the field, I can destroy one monster on the field. I choose Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Exactly one-thousand knives appeared and flung themselves at Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. The knives hit their mark and Thunder Giant was destroyed. "Finally I equip Black Pendant to my Dark Magician. Dark Magician, attack Jaden directly. Dark Magic Attack!" Dark elemental energy was flung at Jaden and found its mark.

Jaden: "Aaaaahhhh!"

**Yugi: 4000**

**Jaden: 1000**

**Yusei: 4000**

Yugi: "Sorry Jaden, but it's time to end this. King's Knight, attack Jaden directly!"

Jaden: "Not so fast, I activate my trap card, A Hero Emerges. Now you select a card in my hand and if it's a monster, I get to summon that monster."

Yugi: "Fine, I pick the one on the right."

Jaden: "Sweet. You picked Elemental Hero Neos." Elemental Hero Neos appeared on the field and intercepted King's Knight's attack and destroyed it, along with some of Yugi's life points.

**Yugi: 2600**

**Jaden: 1000**

**Yusei: 4000**

Yusei: "So now Jaden brings out his ace card."

Yugi: "I'm still not done yet. Dark Magician Girl, attack Yusei's Zero Gardna." Dark Magician Girl launched its magical attack at Yusei's monster.

Yusei: "Not so fast, Yugi. I activate Zero Gardna's special ability. During either turn, I can sacrifice my monster. If I do this, I don't take any battle damage this turn and none of my monsters can be destroyed." Zero Gardna threw the block it always held onto and intercepted Dark Magician Girl's attack.

Yugi: "Fine, I end my turn."

Jaden: "Right, my turn. I play one card face-down. Then I'll attack Yusei directly with Elemental Hero Neos. Let's see if you can avoid a second big hit, Yusei!"

Yusei: "Fine, then in that case, I'll activate Reinforce Truth. This allows me to special summon Speed Warrior from my deck to my side of the field in attack position." Elemental Hero Neos's attack still continued and hit Speed Warrior, sending it to the graveyard and knocking out a huge chunk of Yusei's life points.

**Yugi: 2600**

**Jaden: 1000**

**Yusei: 1900**

Jaden: "Good job, Yusei, you managed to avoid some of the damage, but not all of it. I end my turn. By the way Yusei, I think its about time you showed us that sweet ace card of yours. Otherwise, we might not leave you with another round to go for it.

_He's right. If I don't bring out Stardust Dragon now, it may be all over for me_. Yusei drew his card. "I play the Pot of Greed spell card." _This is it!_ He took the two cards and did his flashy draw from the anime, then turned his head to look at what he drew, and... smiled. "I summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode!" Now, when this card is summoned, I'm allowed to bring back one level two or lower monster from my deck to the field, and the monster I choose is Speed Warrior. Now I sacrifice Speed Warrior to special summon Turret Warrior."

Yugi: "But you can't. You already normal summoned Junk Synchron. You can't tribute summon a monster then."

Yusei: "Normally you would be right. But, Turret Warrior has a special ability that allows him to be special summoned to the field from my hand by sacrificing one warrior-type monster on my field. He also gains the tributed monster's ATK points, but don't worry, because he won't be sticking around for very long. I may not have Fusion monsters like you guys, but I do have Synchro monsters! Now, I tune my Junk Synchron to my Turret Warrior in order to Synchro Summon... Stardust Dragon!" The shining dragon appeared appeared in in all its glory.

Jaden: "'Bout time. That thing is awesome!"

Yusei: "Thanks Jaden, but just wait, it gets even better. Now I play the Silver Wings equip card and equip it to Stardust Dragon." Stardust Dragon's wings started glowing. "Then I activate my trap card, Spell Reclamation and chain it to my Silver Wings. Now, if my Silver Wings ever gets sent to the graveyard, it will come back to my hand instead. And why don't we speed things up a bit in that case. I activate Release Restraint Wave! I sacrifice Silver Wings in order to destroy every face-down card on your guy's side of the field. Both Jaden and Yugi cried out "Noooo" as their cards were swept away. "And now Silver Wings comes back to my hand, but I think I will re-equip it to my Stardust Dragon. Now Stardust Dragon, attack Dark Magician Girl." Stardust Dragon easily blew away Dark Magician Girl and some of Yugi's life points.

**Yugi: 2100**

**Jaden: 1000**

**Yusei: 1900**

Yugi: "Nice move."

Yusei: "Thanks. It's you move now." Yugi was just about to draw when the stadium's lights flashed out and the ground had started shaking. What the heck is going on." After a couple of minutes, the backup, emergency lights were switched on. It was obvious that the duel was now off, but everyone was moving and talking in confusion. The trio in the center stage stood together prepared for the worst. Then Yusei's friends ran onto the field.

Yusei: "Hey you guys, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing their worried faces.

Leo: "Yusei! She, she's gone, Yusei!" said Leo.

Yusei: "Who's gone, Leo?" Yusei looked at a group when he noticed someone was missing. When he realized who it was he felt his stomach drop just as Leo said her name.

Leo: "Akiza."

* * *

Well, what do you guys think. Please read and review. Flames are welcome, just calmly explain what you don't like about this story. I'll update after I get about 5 reviews. See ya!!

What happened at the stadium? Where did Akiza go? What was Yugi's next card? Why am I asking these questions? Find out the answers to the first two in Chapter 2: Return of the Mask.


	2. Stranger in the Darkness

Black rose

Hey fanfictioners! I'm back with the second chapter. I was really surprised to see all the reviews that I got. I really only expected about five at the max, but hey, that's why you guys are so great. So a very big thanks goes out to all those who reviewed and made the continuation of this story possible. So here's to you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh 5ds. Some rich guys do and I highly doubt I ever will own it, though that would be awesome if i did.

_Italics_= someone's thoughts

Chapter 2: Stranger in the Darkness

Yusei could not beleive what he was hearing. _Akiza can't be gone, she just can't be gone_. Yusei could hardly hear anything except for his own thoughts, and right now there was only one thing in his mind: Akiza was really gone and was really missing. His friends were slightly surprised at the stricken expression that had appeared on Yusei's face. Sure, they knew that he cared for each of his friends as if they were his family, but this was different. He looked like he did after he faced Kalin the first time. For what could be only the second time in his life, Yusei looked scared.

Then his expression changed from fear to mild surprise. Even Yusei himself found his fearful sensation to be strange. _What the heck is going on? I never reacted like that when I heard that any of my other friends were missing? So why now, and why Akiza? We are just friends, right?_ Before Yusei could think any further on the subject, he overheard Jaden's and Yugi's friends talking to their respectful pals in the same tone as when Yusei's friends were talking to him.

"Jaden," a smalle, light blue-haired boy said to Jaden, "Alexis is missing!"

"Yugi," a tall, blonde-haired man said to Yugi, "Tea is missing!"

Yusei's face immediately turned business-like. Once they all managed to calm down, all three groups of friends started to explain what happened. Apparantely, one moment the three girls Tea, Alexis, and Akiza were there, and in another, they weren't. The gangs had searched all over the stadium, but to no avail. It was as if they had vanished into thin air.

All three gangs had agreed to separate into three groups and then search parts of the city for the girls. Therefore, since Yusei's gang was more famiuliar with New Domino City, they split up again to cover more ground. They would call each other and meet back up at the stadium if they saw or heard anything about the girls.

* * *

That's how Yusei found himself running down the streets of New Domino, alone at night. In a way, he was kind of thankful for this. It gave him time to mull over his reaction to Akiza missing and how he truly felt about her. (Of course, we guys are hopeless and can never really figure out our true emotions lol.)

_What is Akiza to me really? I thought I have always thought of her as another one of my friends and comrades. But, once I think about it, I always did give a little more than 100% of my strength to save her. Of course, she had needed more help than any of my other friends, but still... I just don't know..._

"Ooph!" Yusei had been running and didn't even realize, as he turned a corner, that anybody was there. But of course, there had been someone and Yusei had run into him. Yusei had fallen flet on his ass from the contact, but the stranger didn't even so much as flinch.

"Sorry about that." Yusei said politely and looked at the person he had run expected to see a huge, muscled man like Greiger since he didn't even flinch from the contact, but was surprised at what stood before him instead. From the stranger's build, he appeared to be a man, but he was no muscleman. The stranger was tall and skinny. Yusei couldn't tell any of his other features because he wore dark clothes and a black cloak with a hood covering his face. Though he looked average, Yusei was sure this wasn't the kind of guy you would mess around with.

The slowly and very deliberately offered a gloved hand to Yusei, who was still lying on the ground. "Thanks," said Yusei as he was helped up. The man had still said nothing this whole time. Yusei started to get nervous and remembered that he had to continue looking for Akiza. "Again, thank you for your help and sorry for running into you" said Yusei in a rush to get back to hunting for Akiza, "but I really need to get going." Yusei turned to leave, but the man's hand was locked around Yusei' wrist, and wouldn't allow Yusei to budge. There was more to this guy than meets the eye, Yusei realized too late.

"Why are young people always in such a rush?" Yusei looked surprised. The man had a young voice. If Yusei had to venture a guess, he would even say that the man was about the same age as him.

"What" Yusei said, still surprised. "Listen, I really need to go. So, please, let me go."

"If you really want to save Akiza that badly, Yusei, why are you running in the wrong direction?" Yusei's blood chilled as the man spoke. It wasn't really surprising that someone would know who he was, but how did this guy know about Akiza, let alone where she was. _Did he kidnap her and Tea and Alexis? Just who was this guy?_ Yusei turned all serious as stopped trying to get away and looked at the man.

"What do you know about where Akiza is? Just who are you exactly, and are you the one who took her?" Yusei's face turned even as the man just tsk-tsked him.

"Don't you know it's polite to give your name before asking someone what their name is? Is everyone in this generation so rude and impatient?" The man sighed a sigh that seemed way too ancient for someone with his voice. "Anyways, it doesn't matter, because you are right, you don't have much time. The answer to your questions is, Yes, I know where Akiza is, but you don't need to know who I am yet, and no, I did not take her."

"Really?" asked a doubtful Yusei, "then why can't you tell me who you are?"

"Yusei, enough already. Again, you don't really have time for idle chit-chat."

"Then tell me where Akiza is, so I can be on my way."

"Sorry Yusei, but it is not that simple. After all, you have a choice to make."

Yusei was confused. "What the hell are you talking about? I just need to rescue Akiza."

"Yusei, you do have a choice in this matter, one that will affect your friends and the world. After all, you can feel the darkness growing can't you?" Yusei just grumbled in reply to that. There was something unsettling about all that was happening. "Listen, your options are limited to two. Your first option is this: just walk away and take your friends somewhere. You will have to forget about rescuing Akiza and take your other friends away and to someplace safe. The darkness will take over, but you will live and be free of the darkness."

Yusei was appaled that this was one of his options. "You can't be serious. I would never give up on my friends and just let this supposed darkness take over. That's just not my style."

The stranger sighed again. "I knew you would say no to the easy path. That means that you choose a path of hardships. You will be tested and tried along this path. Not only you, but Yugi and Jaden as will be the greatest test you will ever face. There is almost a 100% chance of you guys failing. If you do fail, the darkness will spread and grow like wildfire. But this is the only way to stop the darkness.

"Fine, I'll do it, but just tell me where Akiza is."

"Yes, that is the first step on the path of hardships. I cannot tell you exactly where she is, but I will say this: The path to the road you choose begins at the place where the star first met the rose."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" questioned Yusei. The stranger just turned to leave. "Wait, there ios one last thing I want to ask you. Are you a friend or a foe?"

"Hmm, that is an interesting question." The stranger thought about it and then answered carefully, "I suppose you could consider me an ally, though later you may live to regret it." The man turned and just... disappeared. It was as if he had never even bee there at all.

"That was weird, but I least I now have a clue as to wherte Akiza is" muttered Yusei. _Now I just need to figure out this riddle that he left me. The path to the road you choose begins at the place where the star first met the rose. I'm pretty sure that the rose is meant to represent Akiza, but who could the star be?_ Yusei thought about the dragons that each of the signers, except Crow, carried. He realized that, because of Stardust Dragon, he was the star. Now I just need to figure out where we first met. The Fortune Cup? No, they had seen each other before that. It was at the street duel area, which wasn't too far from where he was now.

"Now I just need to call the others." Yusei whipped out his cell phone, red, of course, and started dialling as he began running.

* * *

Yusei arrived at the street duel area in about five minutes. He almost wished he had stayed away when he saw the scene layed out before him. The ground of the street duel area was covered with unconscious people. The people had cuts and bruises all over them and many were still bleeding. In the middle of all the carnage stood three lone figures. One had neck-length brown hair and wore a white polo shirt with navy shorts. The second had long blonde hair and wore a Duel Academy obelisk blue uniform. But it was the third person that frightened Yusei. It was Akiza, but her expression made him think he was mistaken. It was the same expression she had worn when the Black Rose persona had taken over in her last duel with Misty.

* * *

Whew. Finally the second chapter is done. Wow, this chapter kind of really sucks. Sorry about this people. If these chapters were episodes, this chapter would probably be considered a crappy filler episode. Don't worry, the story will get better. You will find out who the strange man exactly is in a much later chapter. But anyways, now Akiza is back to being the badass Black Rose, but why. Find out later. Remember to please read and review but you guys are already so good at that. See ya.


	3. The Black Rose Awakens

Black Rose

Hey there again people of fanfiction. Sorry about about the ridiculously late continuation of this story. (Hears boos and dodges tomatoes being thrown at him) Wait, I have some very good reasons as to why I have not updated. (Tomatoes and boos stop for the the moment) Well you see, there are these two games called Final Fantasy 13 and God of War 3 that came out a week apart from one another. So I have been trying like crazy to beat them once I got them. So there. Any other fellow gamers out there would understand what I am going through right? (Silence at first and then the crowd starts throwing watermelon sized tomatoes) Aaaah! Stop, you can have this freaking next chapter... Where the fuck did you guys get those monster tomatoes anyway?!? (Runs away quickly, leaving a small piece of paper behind him) It said:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5ds, the Final Fantasy series, or the God of War series

P.S.: I know Crow eventually gets a signer dragon, but this story takes place after the dark signer saga and, therefore, hasn't gotten it yet. Sorry for the confusion.

Chapter 3: Of Things to Come

Yusei just stared at the woman who he had gone through so much to save on multiple occasions. She looked almost exactly like she usually did. Akiza was wearing her usual outfit and duel disk, but something was seriously wrong. Instead of her usual calm, happy, or serious expressions, she wore an expression of malicious pleasure. It was the same expression she showed when she had dueled Misty the second time and her powers had gone out of control. Also, her hair clip was missing and her bangs fell freely in front of her.

"Akiza, w-what happened here?" asked Yusei with a shocked expression.

"Why, hello Yusei. It's nice to meet you again." Akiza said. Yusei reeled at the sound of her voice. He could definately tell that it was Akiza's voice, but there was something... twisted and distorted to it.

"Akiza, what happened here?" Yusei had recovered from his initial shock, but was still didn't understand anything about what was going on. He saw that on the other side of the square his friends, along with the Jaden and Yugi gangs, had arrived and were shocked and listening to the conversation that was going on.

"You know, I wish you would stop calling me that. Akiza is such a dull, goody-two-shoes sort of name. I would rather be addressed as who I really am, The Black Rose, or the Black Rose Witch, whichever you prefer." She, along with the other two girls, laughed coldly. "By the way, if you really want to know what is happening here, we were just having some fun with these people, and giving a demonstration of things to come." Yusei just stared in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening, especially since the dark signers had just been defeated. Yusei, for once in his life, really felt helpless. After all he had done to help Akiza not to become the Black Rose, now it was over.

"Tea, just what the heck is going on. Why are doing this?" Yugi asked, confused as to Tea's role in all this.

"Yeah, Lexi, what's with you all of a sudden? Jaden asked.

"We just had a change of heart and decided that we wanted to have to have some fun on the dark side of things." Tea and Alexis had both said the words at the same time. "After all, you both understand how fun it is to take a stroll down the path of darkness, can't you?" Both of them laughed, while Yugi and Jaden just looked away in shame, regretting the times when each of them had turned evil.

"Anyways, I was looking for some help in spreading the darkness and these two happily _volunteered_" The Black Rose said with a cold chuckle.

"So the Black Rose is responsible for this whole thing, eh?" Jack asked in his australian accent.

"In a way, you could say that." The Black Rose just shrugged and smiled again. "But you really should blame it on yourselves and people in general that I even came into existence in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack in confusion.

"You see, I have always been inside little Akiza, but, in the beginning I have to admit, I wasn't this strong. Thanks to the hatred and fear that people showed towards Akiza, and the equal fear and hatred that she gave back, it has allowed me to grow stronger. Sayer had seen me lying in wait inside Akiza and did everything in his power to help me escape, though he was a mere pawn to me. I was closest to a full release like now earlier when Akiza dueled Misty, but that idiot Yusei had to play the hero and save her from the brink of destruction." She looking coldly in Yusei's direction. "Actually, that brings us to why we were waiting here in the first place. So let's stop the chit-chat and cut to the chase. Yusei, it is time for my revenge against you. Duel me here and now."

It was apparant to all of Yusei's friends that he was in no condition what-so-ever to duel Leo, let alone The Black Rose. It was worse than when he had first lost against Kalin's Earthbound Immortal. Yusei almost looked dead, he seemed so lost.

"Not so fast!" Jack said as The Black Rose started walking towards Yusei. "You can't just challenge Yusei like that after you've already lost to him twice. If you want to duel him, you'll have to go through me first."

The Black Rose sighed. "Correction, _Akiza_ lost to him twice. _I_ have only ever dueled Misty, and that was only for half the duel." She looked thoughtful. "But, I suppose we don't have to end the fun too early, and I've always looked forward to putting you in your place for some time, Jack Atlas. So fine, I accept your challenge. It will be a nice demonstration of my powers." They lined up the proper distance away from each other.

"Once I beat you, all this madness will finally stop" said Jack.

"This should be fun" answered the Black Rose.

"Let's duel!" they both shouted.

**Jack: 4000**

**Black Rose: 4000**

"My move first." Jack drew his card, then set two cards face-down

"My move now" shouted the Black Rose. "First, I think a change of scenery is in order, so I'll start off with the Field Spell card Black Garden." The black vines appeared and surrounded Jack and the Black Rose. They also started to whip Yusei and his friends. They moved out of the vines' range. "Then I'll summon Evil Thorn in attack position. Thanks to Black Garden, you now get a Rose Token. Now I will sacrifice my Evil Thorn to deliver 300 points of damage and summon two more to my side of the field." Jack was scraped by the thorns and two more Rose Tokens appeared on his field. "I will play one card face-down and then end my turn.

**Jack: 3700**

**Black Rose: 4000**

"Fine, my move now." Jack drew his card. "To begin, I will sacrifice one of my Rose Tokens, to summon Vice Dragon." The small dragon appeared with all its power and the Black Rose gained a Rose Token. "Now I will summon Dark Resonator to my field and play one card face-down. Then I switch my Rose Tokens to defense mode and tune my Dark Resonator with Vice Dragon to create Red Dragon Archfiend!" The demon dragon appeared with a loud roar and the Black Rose gained another Rose Token. "Now, Red Dragon Archfiend attack Evil Thorn." Evil Thorn was destroyed and the Black Rose was hit with the blast. She didn't even flinch. All of Jack's Rose Tokens were destroyed due to Red Dragon Archfiend's effect.

**Jack: 3700**

**Black Rose: 2550**

"Fine, my turn then." The Black Rose drew and smiled even more. "First I play Field Barrier on my Black Garden card. Now I summon Black Rose Witch and tune it with two of my Rose Tokens to make Black Rose Dragon." The deadly rose dragon appeared in a flourish of petals. "Then I will sacrifice my Black Rose Dragon to destroy every card on the field." The Black Rose Dragon made its gigantic rose hurricane.

"Not so fast, I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter to remove my Red Dragon Archfiend from play until the end of this turn!" countered Jack. The entire field was empty except for Black Garden.

"Then I will end my turn with two cards face-down." Since her turn was at an end, Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend came back to the field and the Black Rose gained another Rose Token.

"Since my Dragon is back on my field, I think it's time I had a little fun of my own." He drew his card. "First I will start off with this, Dragon's Gunfire. I can only activate this if there is a dragon face-up on my side of the field. With this, I can either inflict 800 points of damage or destroy a monster with 800 DEF or less. I will choose to deliver the damage!" The Black Rose was hit from the dragon's blast. She was still just smiling.

**Jack: 3700**

**Black Rose: 1750**

"I will have my Red Dragon Archfiend attack your Rose Token." Red Dragon Archfiend launched its attack and obliterated her Rose Token along with more of her life points. "That ends my turn."

**Jack: 3700**

**Black Rose: 1050**

"I think it's about time I ended this little charade" said the Black Rose. "First, I will activate one of my face-downs, Ivy Shackles." Thorns of ivy gripped on to Jack's dragon. "During my turn, all monsters on your side of the field become Plant-type monsters.

"So what was even the point of doing that?"

"Because, now I can sacrifice my Black Garden and all Plant-type monsters on the field to bring back another monster from my graveyard with equal to or less ATK than the monsters sacrificed to bring it back." Jack's dragon and every vine disappeared only to be replaced by the Black Rose Dragon. "Now, Black Rose Dragon attack Jack's life points directly." The dragon let out a stream of flaming rose petal that scorched and tore at Jack, who was nearly losing consciousness. "That ends my turn." The Black Rose was still merely smiling.

**Jack: 1300**

**Black Rose: 1050**

"Are you sure you can finish this duel without it finishing you?" questioned the Black Rose with a smirk.

"Of course I can. Anyways it's my move." Jack was barely hanging on. This duel really had taken its toll on him; Akiza's powers had increased nearly tenfold in her new Black Rose persona. He knew his next draw would determine what happened to him. For once, he put faith in his cards, drew, and smiled.

"Now I play the spell card, Premature Buriel. I pay 800 life points to bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend and, since your Black Garden is gone, it has all of its ATK power. Red Dragon Archfiend attack Black Rose Dragon!" Jack's dragon completely destroyed the Black Rose's dragon. "That ends my turn."

**Jack: 500**

**Black Rose: 450**

The Black Rose was laughing. "And with the end of that turn comes the end of you."

"What are you talking about? You have no monsters on your field and I still have my all-powerful Red Dragon Archfiend out."

"That's exactly how I'll finish you, too. I really was hoping this would be how I finish you. Now I activate my final face-down card, Mark of the Rose! By removing one Plant-type monster in my graveyard from play, I can take control of your dragon until the end phase." Red Dragon Archfiend gained gained a mark on its head and shifted to the Black Rose's side of the field.

"What?!"

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy your former master!" The demon dragon launched its assault, ending the duel. Jack was flung, burned and knocked unconsciousness, with blood dripping from the back of his head from hitting the ground.

"Jack!" all his friends rushed to his aid.

"You know Jack," mocked the Black Rose, "you should really let me have your dragon. With my powers, its destructive potential is finally realized." She Tea, and Alexis all laughed. "That was a little fun. We'll be off now to spread the darkness. Yusei, Yugi, and Jaden, be sure to follow us and try to stop us. We all have soooo much catching up." She summoned Black Rose Dragon and the three girls flew off while the sky grew completely dark.

They were all left in shock until Jack twitched and groaned. He was badly hurt. "We should get him to the hospital," said Crow. With that said, they all hurried off in the direction of the hospital, with Yusei's thoughts still trailing to Akiza...

* * *

Well, there you have it peoples. The third chapter. I know I added to a few cards to both of their decks, but Akiza now has a supped up deck made by the Black Rose and Jack just gave his deck a tune-up. Please read and review. You guys are so good at that stuff already, but its just a minute out of your time and it makes the next chapter possible. Thanks!!


	4. Truths Revealed

Black rose

I am soooo sorry about the huge delay that there has been in updating this story. I meant to update this a whole lot sooner but I really never felt up to it. This month has kind of left me in a depression-like mood. But for me that justs means i am uber-sarcastic and have a bleak outlook on the world. Plus, ever since track has started my body feels like its in hell and I have no me time what-so-freakin-ever! Also, I usually just try to wing it when making chapters but this time I just couldn't think of anything. Sorry! Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or any of the characters, just this plot which is all mine!

Realizations

Yusei and all of his friends were now standing in the hospital in the emergency room section. They, along with a little help from the friends of Yugi and Jaden, had managed to get Jack there rather quickly. He was now lying on one of the beds, still unconscious, with wires attached to him from all angles. Yusei couldn't bear to see him like this. It made him sick to see his friend like this. Not only did he hate seeing his friend like this, but he realized that Akiza really was gone. He had come so close to saving her, only to have her slip through his fingers.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one suffering. Both Yugi and Jaden had been in a daze the whole way there. They were waiting in the waiting room with the rest of their friends, but their friends couldn't seem to help either. They both felt betrayed and guilty. Betrayed, because the loves of their life had ditched them just to hang in the darkness for a while and guilty, because the words that Alexis and Tea had spoken were true. They both had walked on the path of darkness before without any thoughts towards their friends. Now, all the pain that they had kept hidden from those events had resurfaced and been slapped in their faces.

Ten minutes later, Yusei and his friends were told by Jack's doctor that they needed to run some more tests so they headed out to the waiting room with the rest of their new friends. Yusei's gang was extremely worried about him. He was worse than the time when Kalin beat him and now Jack wasn't here to give him a good punch and talk some sense into him like before. No matter what they tried to say or do, he just stayed silent and glum.

Days passed and nothing really had changed, except for the ominous dark clouds that continued to stretch over the city. Every day the gangs would come and check on Jack, but he still remained in a state of unconsciousness. Yusei's, Yugi's, and Jaden's friends were really starting to get worried. It was obvious to everyone that something bad was coming, but no one knew how to stop and their valiant leaders, who had always stepped up to the plate before and overcome any hardships, were in a major state of... depression. That was the only word to describe what they looked and acted like.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the city..._

A man dressed in all black was jogging lightly through the streets of the New Domino City. The townspeople had started to change slowly as the dark clouds came in. It was as if everyone had started on a supercharged brand of steroids. People were always inexplicably furious, dueled whoever came in their path, and started trashing the city. The clouds had even affected the cards. All duels were now real. The pain and damage had all become real. The card game was no longer played for fun.

Even though the man had just dueled fifteen opponents in a row and managed to win, he was not even breathing hard. He just kept jogging and constantly wore an annoyed expression on his face, as if all the duels were an inconvenience to him.

Eventually he stopped in front of a tall building and looked up at it. It was a hospital, still with its lights on. The people had been smart and stayed inside, therefore unaffected by the dark clouds.

"Dammit Yusei, I was hoping you would be stronger and things wouldn't have come down to this." With that said in a whisper, the man walked into the hospital and into the elevator. Though he had never been inside the place before, he knew exactly where he was going.

* * *

_Back in the hospital..._

All three gangs were in the waiting room. They had been in the hospital for three days now, along with others who had managed to escape the dark clouds. All of them were still trying to persuade Yusei, Yugi, and Jaden to come out of their depression and stop the problem that was obviously being caused by the Black Rose and her cohorts. And still the three leaders never spoke or seemed to care.

That all changed when the man dressed in black street clothes and wearing a black cloak appeared before of them except Yusei recognized him, though Yusei had never seen much of his features before.

"It's you!" Those were the first words out of Yusei's mout since they found Akiza. The man no longer had his face covered by his hood. He had messy black hair and brown eyes. Also, no longer was his expression set in a mysterious mask, but he now wore an annoyed expression, bordering on anger.

"Yeah, it's me again" said the man, obviously trying to control his anger.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to clean up the mess you left for me in the city."

"What do you mean."

Before the man could answer, Leo interrupted. "Hey, Yusei, who is this guy. Is he another one of your friends?" Yusei answered him with a simple no.

"Anyways, what were you saying about a mess that _I_ left?" Yusei knew he was referring to the reactions of the people to the dark clouds.

"Fine I will just get straight to the point." The man finally managed to control his anger. "I have been dueling mobs of people because you were unable to defeat the Black Rose. I even helped you get to her in time."

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't duel her like that."

"Why, you dueled Akiza before to save her from the curse of the Black Rose. Why should this time be any different?"

"Because the Black Rose was fully in control and Akiza is now gone for good" said Yusei, now starting to get emotional. Everyone else was surprised at this turn of events. They were going to stop this man from continuing to hurt Yusei with his words, but now they thought that the strange man might be here to help.

"Even so, you still should have fought the Black Rose to try and protect everyone from this plague. Why couldn't you man up and do that?" Everyone in the room winced at the blow that the stranger's words had just dealt to Yusei. Then Yusei shouted out the last thing anyone, except for the stranger, expected to hear.

"Because I freakin' love her!" Everyone but the stranger just stared at him in shock.

The stranger merely smiled. "So you finally figured out your feelings for her, huh? But you've already said that Akiza was lost so why couldn't you fight?"

"Because it was still Akiza's body and I couldn't fight her like that, even if she's gone for good." It was clear to everyone that for what could be the first time, Yusei was breaking up inside.

The stranger just sighed. "You idiot, you really think Akiza is gone?" Everyone, including Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi looked up at the stranger in shock.

"What are you saying?" asked Jaden, hope filling his eyes.

"None of your companions are gone, you idiots. It's a simple matter of beating them to knock them back to their old selves, though badass girls can be fun to hang around with sometimes.." he said, trailing off.

"You mean we can save them?" asked Yugi.

"Of course. You guys have to think of this as the Black Rose's last stand." The gangs looked at him, confused. "If the Black Rose is beaten before the darkness fully spreads across the world, your friends will be saved."

The gangs could not believe what they were hearing. They all were completely stoked that their was a chance to save their friends. Yusei was now starting to return to his old self and looked as determined as ever, but Yugi and Jaden still remembered their time in the darkness and still looked down.

The stranger looked at them with an are-you-kidding-me expression. "You guys are still thinking about the times when you guys were "evil"?" They nodded their heads. "For the love of... What happened in the past really needs to stay in the past. You guys have already climbed that hill. You both were confused and you both were just trying to do the right thing. Besides, even if you don't think so, **all** of your friends have forgiven you for those times, including Tea and Alexis." Their friends nodded their heads in agreement.

Now that everyone's determination was back and set straight, they turned to each other and tried to come up with a plan to rescue their friends. When they turned back to thank the mysterious guy, they found he had slipped away and couldn't find a single trace of him.

* * *

So what do you guys think of the fourth chapter. It probably wasn't worth the wait, but I had to move the story along and it will get better in the next chapter. Sorry if it was a little short here, too. And I probably left you with some more questions that will be answered later, so please read and review and I'll try to get the next chapter posted ASAP. See ya!!


	5. Zombie Apocalypse

Black Rose

Hey you guys and gals. Extremely sorry for not updating in such a long time, but with track and video games and homework, I just haven't had the time. Plus my computer decided to go on the fritz when I first started this chapter so I had to type it all over again cause i forgot to save. After that, I got mad and didn't feel like writing. Again SORRY! Anyways thanks so much for still reviewing. You people make me want to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and that mysterious character, not the show.

P.S. Ok I saw more episodes of the show and decided that Akiza is awesome as a turbo duelist so I'm changing this to take place soon after that. Sorry for the change. Anyways on with the story

Chapter 5: Zombie Apocalypse

To everyone's surprise, it ended up being Leo who finally broke the silence. "So, does anybody actually know where the girls are so we can race off and beat them?" Everyone else just classic anime-fell and laughed.

Just then everyone got another surprise as they saw Jack walk out of his room. He had heard the whole conversation and was just released by the doctor, who was surprised by the miraculous recovery.

"Jack, what are doing up and walking around already?" asked Yusei.

"I don't know," replied Jack. "All I know is that I woke up, felt a million times better, and found this note addressed to Yusei on my bedside." He held up a small piece of paper and handed it to Yusei.

"What does it say?" questioned Leo, peering over Yusei's shoulder.

"It says," began Yusei. _"Dear Yusei and fellow idiots, if you are reading this, then you have probably realized that you have absolutely no idea where to go. Isn't that right? Anyways, they can be found at the Dragon's Maw in New Domino City. Oh and, by the way, tell Jack that he's welcome for healing his injuries. I had a friend work on him while I was talking to you guys. One more thing, I tried to make a path for you guys to make it to 912 Scrubb Street. You may want to hit there first before you go to the Dragon's Maw. See ya if ya survive! Sincerely, A friend in the Shadows."_

"Um okay, I just have a few questions" announced Crow. "One, where the hell is a place called the Dragon's Maw? Two, where the hell is Scrubb Street? How do we get there? Why do we need to go there? An last but not least, how did someone else sneak into Jack's room without us knowing?"

Yusei answered as best he could. "Well, I have no idea what the Dragon's Maw even is, where Scrubb Street is, or why we need to go there. As for the question concerning Jack, we were probably concentrating too much on what the stranger had to say."

"Can we even trust what this stranger has to say" asked Blister. "For all we know, he could be leading us into a trap."

"I think we can trust this guy" answered Yusei. "After all, he lead us to Akiza, and helped heal Jack. Plus, he's the only one who seems to know what's going on. But we still don't know anything about this Dragon's Maw place."

"That's because you guys grew up in the satellite" piped in Luna.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Jack.

"Nothing, except for the fact that you wouldn't have heard the rumors that had been passed through the city. The Dragon's Maw is one of those rumors."

"Really?" asked Yusei. How does the rumor go?"

"Well, it all happened a long time ago, before the city was built. It was when the first people explored this area. They had a ruler who was expanding and found out from the local villages that there was an ancient evil buried in a place called the Dragon's Maw. The ruler was a power-hungry tyrant and wanted to make this power his own. He was near to releasing it when three heroes rose up to stop him. There was a glorius fight and all that remains in a pile of rubble."

"Where are these ruins?" asked Yusei.

"They are a couple miles outside the east side of the city."

"That's all the way across the city!" shouted Jack. "How are we supposed to get there before the Black Rose finishes spreading the darkness?"

"Maybe something or someone at that one address can help" said Leo.

"But even I don't know where that place is" sighed Luna.

"That's because you live in the richer part of the city. Scrubb Street is almost as bad as the satellite. It's New Domino City's "gangster area. If you guys are serious about stopping there first, I can get you there easily."

"Well then, are you guys ready?" asked Yusei. Everyone nodded their heads, determined expressions on their faces. "Well then, let's go off to save the world, again."

* * *

Yusei, Yugi, Jaden, and all their friends exited the hospital together. It was eerily quite and there were no people anywhere, just a dark mist. A chill went up everyone's spines, but they ignored it and kept walking, following Blister as he lead them towards the address. The stranger had seemed to do a good job of keeping the zombie duelists away, since they didn't see anyone for a while. About three quarters of the way there, they ran into a few zombie duelists but managed to fight them off easily enough.

Then they arrived on Scrubb Street. It really did look like a mobster's safe haven. Go figure that it would be now when everything started to take a turn for the worse. The fog's effects had started to set in.

It happened to Jaden's friend, Hasslebury, first, probably because of his dinosaur DNA. He started to get uncontrollably angry and demanded to duel everyone on the spot. The effects started to spread quickly too. Soon, everyone except the four signers, Yugi, Jaden were affected. Blister managed to point out the address (it turned out to be a warehouse) before he started to attack too. None of the signers were affected because the power of their marks protected them, Yugi's Millenium Puzzle protected him, and Yubel had used her powers to protect Jaden. The others weren't so lucky.

The ones who still had their sanity managed to make it to the warehouse and open it up before the others were able to gather themselves together and attack. Inside the warehouse was a duel runner and a two-seat jeep.

Jack, Luna, and Crow made up there minds quickly.

"Yusei, you take the duel runner and Yugi and Jaden can take the jeep to the Dragon's Maw" said Jack. "Me, Crow, and Luna will stay and hold off our zombie friends here."

"Jack, you can't-" started Yusei.

"Yusei, just go, we don't have much time. Besides, it's obvious that this is the way things need to go down. It's up to you three." He smirked a little bit. "Besides, I owe you for ditching you guys for fame and fortune." And with that said, the other three signers took off and started to duel their friends.

"Come on, Yusei" said Jaden. "Once we beat the girls, everything will go back to normal."

"Yeah, just like the time when we fought Paradox" said Yugi.

"Thanks, you guys" said Yusei. "All right, let's do this thing." Yusei got on the duel runner. Jaden got into the passenger seat in the jeep and Yugi got into the driver's seat. Then they took off towards the Dragon's Maw, where Akiza, Alexis, and Tea waited for them. When they looked back at their friends, they could see real duel monsters duking it out with one another.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Sorry this chapter was so short. Trust me, the next chapters will be a lot better. The next kicks off with the duel between Yugi and Tea. Can Yugi and his cards stand up to the crushing power of Tea's new deck? Find out next chapter. See ya


	6. Battle of the Storms

Black Rose

Well, once again, hello there people of fanfiction. I'm gonna try to make this short so we can get on to the battles a lot quicker. But anyways, I am not sure what Tea's deck is, so I made a new one that would hopefully go with her in her new dark persona. Anyways, here is the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh series nor the characters. All I own is this plot, the mysterious man, and any cards I make up.

*Asterisk*: any card with asterisks around it is made-up and not real.

Chapter 6: Battle of the Storms

Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi had been driving for a while now. The trip to the Dragon's Maw was not an easy one. Unlike the trip to the warehouse, this trip was chock-full of plenty of zombie people, wanting to duel. Some didn't bother to wait and duel, but instead just summoned monsters to attack the trio. The trio speeded past (and unfortunately, sometimes through) most of them, but were forced to summon monsters to combat the others that were summoned.

Finally, they exited the city and were continually getting closer to their destination. There were hardly any zombies outside the city. Then they reached the coastline. From a bird's-eye-view the place where they were looked like the head of a dragon. But none of the girl's were in sight.

"Ummm, okay so where's Lexi and the other two?" asked Jaden.

"Could it be that all of this was a wild goose chase?" said Yugi thinking out loud. "Was that man really not to be trusted?"

"No, wait, look over there." said Yusei. The dark clouds were all around them, though they were thicker on a spot at the edge of the coastline. It seemed as if the dark clouds were pouring out from that area. The trio went over to investigate it. Down below, they were able to see a ledge that led to a cave where the dark clouds were being pushed out of.

"Well, I guess we have to push further into the darkness" said Yugi.

"You guys ready for this?" asked Yusei. The other two nodded their heads. "Then let's go!" The edged their way along the small ledge leading to the cave, took a deep breath, and went inside. The walked down steps, or at least what seemed to be steps, and into the darkness. Eventually, they reached a large circular room. Tea was there waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough to get here" she sneered. "We were worried that you weren't going to come. That would have been way too easy and much too boring. This way we get to have a little fun before we take over." She giggled.

"Tea, snap out of it. You have to-" Yugi was cut off.

"Save it Yugi. I'm here to duel you guys and stop you from going any farther. Now, will it be a three-on-one match, or three separate duels?"

"Yusei, Jaden, you guys go on ahead. I'll take care of Tea."

"You sure?" asked Yusei. Yugi nodded and understanding flashed between them. Yusei and Jaden ran down the next flight of stairs. It was between Yugi and Tea now.

Tea just laughed evilly. "So I just have to beat you? Oh well, let's finish this." Each took their places and darkness enveloped both of them. There were transported to a place of complete darkness. The only things that they could see were each other.

"Tea! What the heck is going on?"

Just think of this as an extreme shadow duel." Tea laughed a little. "The pain is real, of course, but, as you take damage, energy will be drained from your spirit. This duel will push your life and spirit to the max. Now, time to duel!"

**Yugi: 4000**

**Tea: 4000**

"I know it's usually ladies first, but this time I think we should go with age before beauty, so I let you have the first move" said Tea with an evil looking smirk.

"Fine, then I draw!" Yugi scowled at his hand. "I play a monster in defense position and end my turn."

"Well that was boring. My draw!" Tea looked at her hand and laughed. "Well, if you're not going to take this seriously, then I'll just end it right here. First, I will play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen." A bright and sunlit pavilion appeared around them. "Now, I'll activate my card's effect. If I control no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon a Fairy-type monster from my hand to the field. So now, witness one of my favorite cards. Arise, Athena!" A woman with a white dress and battle helm appeared. She wielded a lance in her right hand and a shield in her left.

(7 stars; 2600/800)

"She has a great effect, but we'll get to that later. Now I will play Graceful Charity." Tea drew three cards, laughed, then discarded two. "Looks like I really will finish this in one turn, Yugi."

"How, we both only have one monster on the field, and your monster doesn't have enough attack points to do any major damage to me?"

"I'll show you, but first I will summon Shining Angel in attack mode." A robed man with angel wings and blonde hair appeared.

(4 stars; 1400/800)

"Now, since a Fairy-type was summoned while Athena is on my field, you take 600 points of damge." A bright ray of lights was shot from Athena's shield and hit Yugi in the chest.

**Yugi: 3400**

**Tea: 4000**

"Now, I activate my Athena's second effect. By sacrificing one other Fairy-type monster on my field, I can special summon one from my graveyard. So, say goodbye to Shining Angel, and say hello to Darklord Superbia!" Shining Angel disappeared and was replaced by a black ring with two arms sticking out of the sides, a head tuck inbetween them, and a dark cloak coming out from beneath it. It also had two red wings.

(8 stars; 2900/2400)

"Since Darklord Superbia was special summoned from the graveyard, I can special summon another Fairy-type monster in my graveyard. So meet Darklord Edeh Arae!" Out of the upper portion of Superbia's ring came another creature. This one looked more like a demonic angel.

(5 stars; 2300/2000)

"Don't forget Athena's effect either." Yugi took two more blasts from Athena's shield.

**Yugi: 2200**

**Tea: 4000**

Yugi managed to stagger into a standing position. Already this duel was taking its toll on him. He had dueled plenty of shadow duels before, but this was on a whole different level.

"Now, my Darklord Edeh Area, attack and destroy his pathetic little creature with Cursed Claw." The Darklord flew straight towards Yugi's face-down monster. Yugi's monster took the hit, but wasn't destroyed. It appeared to be an elven warrior with a long sword.

(4 stars; 1400/1200)

"What?" cried out Tea in outrage. "Why wasn't your monster destroyed?"

Yugi smirked. "That would be my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's effect. It can't be destroyed by monsterwith 1900 attack or more."

"Obnoxious is right." Tea muttered, but then smirked. "Unfortunately for you, my Edeh Arae also has an effect. When it is returned from the graveyard to the field, it can now pierce through defense position monsters. So take 1100 points of damage!" A black pulse wave flashed from the Darklord's hand and hit Yugi.

**Yugi: 1100**

**Tea: 4000**

"Then I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my draw." Yugi tore a card off the top of his deck. "So what happened to that one-turn finish you were supposed to have?" Tea just growled in response. "Anyways, now I play Tribute Doll. This allows me to sacrifice one monster to bring out a level 7 monster. So now I'll sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian for my favorite card, the Dark Magician!" The well-known sorceror of the dark arts appeared in a flash, holding his dark sceptor.

(7 stars; 2500/2100)

"Good, I'm glad I'll be able to destroy your favorite monster along with you, because your favorite card is to weak to beat any of my major players, like Athena."

"You would be right, except for the fact that I play the equip spell card Sword of Dark Destruction. This gives a Dark-attribute monster a boost in its attack points while sacrificing some defense points." A fiendish-looking sword appeared in the Dark Magician's left hand.

(2500-2900/2100-1900)

"Now go, attack Athena with Shadow Slash!" The Dark Magician appeared in front of Athena and slashed her, effectively destroying her.

**Yugi: 1100**

**Tea: 3700**

"Then I'll end my turn with a face-down." A card appeared and disappeared behind the Dark Magician.

"Grrr, you will pay for destroying my goddess!" yelled Tea. "Now, I sacrifice my monsters to summon a monster with the same stats as a Blue Eyes White Dragon! Meet my Darklord Asmodeus." Another robed fairy appeared. This one had armor on its upper half, had two black wings coming out of its back, and wore an evil-looking mask.

(8 stars; 3000/2500)

"Now, Darklord Asmodeus, destroy his pathetic Dark Magician with Cursed Lance!" The dark fairy created a dark lance of spectral energy and flung it at the Dark Magician. The lance lodged itself in the dark spellcaster and exploded, taking the monster with it.

**Yugi: 1000**

**Tea: 3700**

"That will end my turn," smirked Tea.

"Then it's my draw, and I will play Pot of Greed." Yugi drew another two cards and smiled. "Now I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted and bring back my Dark Magician and equip it with the spell car, Magic Formula!" The Dark Magician appeared and also gained a book of spells.

(2500-3200/2100)

"Go, my Dark Magacian, attack her monster with Dark Magic Attack!" The enlargened spell hit and destroyed the fairy. When the dust cleared, however, two different colored versions of Darklord Asmodeus appeared. "What just happened?"

(5 stars; 1800/1300)

(3 stars; 1200/1200)

**Yugi: 1000**

**Tea: 3500**

Tea laughed. "That's what happens when you destroy my Darklord Asmodeus by battle. It summons a Asmo Token, which can't be destroyed by card effects, and a Deus Token, which can't be destroyed by battle."

"Fine, then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Good, now I can finish you." Tea drew and smiled. "Now, I'll sacrifice my two tokens for my ultimate Darklord. Meet the your doom, Darklord Desire!" A fairy clad in blue, black, and gold armor appeared. It had two red and purple wings and wielded two bladed gauntlets.

(10 stars; 3000/2800)

"How do you plan on beating me with a monster that has less attack than my magician?"

Tea sighed. "Have you ever heard of an effect? My monster can lower its attack points by 1000 once per turn. If I do so, I can send one monster you control to the graveyard, and I think I'll choose the Dark Magician!" The Darklord threw one of its gauntlets at the Dark Magician.

(3000-2000/ 2800)

"Not so fast." Yelled Yugi. "I activate my face-down card, *Last Resort Spell*. This card allows me to sacrifice my Dark Magician to skip your battle phase this turn. Also, thanks to my Magic Formula, since it was sent to the graveyard from the field, I gain 1000 life points."

**Yugi: 2000**

**Tea: 3500**

Tea growled in annoyance. "Fine, I'll end my turn."

"My draw, and my Last Resort Spell's second effect activates. During my Standby Phase, I can remove my Dark Magician from the graveyard to special summon two monsters from my deck whose attack points equal my Dark Magician's attack points when he was sacrificed, which was 3200. Unforunately they can't be sacrificed and they can't attack. Now, meet Beta the Magnet Warrior and Gamma the Magnet Warrior." The two magnet warriors appeared on the field. One was skinnier than the other and had two parts of a magnet coming from each of its fists. The other was bulkier and had robotic wings.

(4 stars; 1700/1600)

(4 stars; 1500/1800)

"Now, I will also summon my Alpha the Magnet Warrior from my hand." The third magnet warrior appeared. This one was taller and had a robotic sword and shield.

(4 stars; 1400/1700)

"Finally, I will set one card face-down and then combine my magnet warriors to create Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" The ultimate magnet warrior appeared. It was larger than the others, and had wings and a sword.

(8 stars; 3500/3850)

"Valkyrion, destroy her final Darklord with Electromagnetic Slash." The magna warrior flew at its foe and ripped through it with its electrically charged sword.

**Yugi: 2000**

**Tea: 2000**

"That ends my turn."

To Yugi's surprise, Tea was actually laughing. "Yugi, finally you actually are fighting with your full strength. It just wouldn't have been any fun to beat you while holding back, so now I'll stop toying around too and start playing for real."

Yusi sweated on the inside. _It is taking all I have just to fend her off and she had just been toying with me this whole time? What could she possibly bring out that would be worse than her Darklords?_ Little did he know, he was about to find out.

"Its my turn now, little Yugi. I wonder, how much do you really know about the relationship between the Sacred Beasts and the Egyptian Gods?"

"What?" He was starting to get a bad feeling about all this.

"Well, let me tell you. You see, the Egyptain God cards are acutally what are called the "good" God cards. Most people then think that the Sacred Beasts are actually the flip side of that. They actually think that the Sacred Beasts are the God cards of evil. Well, they would be wrong. The Sacred Beasts are, in reality, the God cards of balance. They balance out the good and the evil God cards. The real evil ones have been awaiting their chance to be awakened all this time. That is, until now." Tea smiled evilly.

Yugi gasped. "You don't mean...!"

"Yes, little Yugi, I do. Now you shall witness true fear!" She drew her card. "Now, I activate Valhalla again to special summon the Dark Tuner card *Wicked Fairy* from my hand!" A small, winged fairy with a black aura around her appeared.

(-12 stars; 0/0)

"Level negative 12?"

"A Dark Tuner is needed to synchro summon a Dark Synchro monster, which uses negative energy. Now, I also summon Freya, Spirit of Victory from my hand." A cheerleader-like creature with pom-poms and a flower in her hair appeared.

(1 star; 100/100)

"Now Freya gives all Fairy-type monsters a 400 point boost."Freya started cheering and both monsters started to gain a greenish aura.

(0-400/0-400)

(100-500/100-500)

"It doesn't really matter how much they get, though, because now I tune them together." Wicked Fairy turned into 12 black spheres of negative energy which drove their way into Freya and reduced her and her one shining sphere to framework. Freya's sphere and a black sphere collided and were destroyed, leaving only 11 black spheres that formed a portal of darkness. "Dark storms strike and reduce the world to nothing but ashes. Reveal yourself, Chaos Slifer!" A dark, zombie-looking version of Slifer the Sky Dragon flew through the shadowy portal.

(-11 stars; ?/?)

"And when this card is synchro summoned, I can send 10 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard." The great beast's top head roared and 10 cards flew into Tea''s graveyard.

"But why?"

"You see, my beast's attack points are the number of cards in my graveyard multiplied by 300, and right now I have 20!"

(6000/6000)

"Also, I can remove a card in my graveyard from play to destroy every spell and trap card on the field!" Lightning blots struck each field, destroying Valhalla. When the dust cleared Yugi's card was facing Tea instead of being destroyed. It was Waboku.

"What?"

"That's right, Tea, the card you gave me before facing Yugi and Jaden has saved me and will be used to help free you!"

"Whatever, but since my monster's attack would be wasted, I end my turn. Next time around you won't be so lucky, because this dark God card can't be targeted by your spells and traps."

"There won't be a next time because I'm ending this right now! I play my final hope, *Ancient Lost Spell*."

"What is that card? I have never seen it before."

"It is a spell used only by powerful spellcasters when they have nothing left. To activate this card I must pay half of my life points and discard my entire hand at the start of Main Phase 1. This may seem like a high cost but now I get to draw seven new cards from my deck." He drew, putting his faith in his cards. "Yes, I drew it! Now, I activate Valkyrion's effect and sacrifice him to return all three magnet warriors to my side of the field." The trio of warriors came back. "Now I sacrifice all three of them for Slifer the Sky Dragon!" The mighty red, two-headed Eqyptian God appeared in a flash of lightning.

(10 stars; ?/?)

**Yugi: 1000**

**Tea: 2000**

"As you know, my monster gains 1000 attack points for every card in my hand."

(6000/6000)

"Our monster's have the same attack Yugi, are you going for a tie?"

"No, because now I activate Spellbook inside the Pot. This forces us both to draw three cards."

"Noooooooo!"

(6000-8000/6000-8000)

"Yes, now Slifer the Sky Dragon show her dragon who the real God card is!" The dragons launched a blast at each other with their main heads. The beams battled for a while but, in the end, Slifer the Sky Dragon emerged victorious and Tea was blasted back by the two colliding powers.

"Tea!"

* * *

Whew , that was long and hopefully worth it. I kind of figured that Tea would use Fairy-type cards, so I put in the Darklords to fit her new dark persona. Hope the duel was okay. Next chapter will be Alexis versus Jaden. Cheez-it to anyone who can name Alexis's dark synchro. See ya!


	7. Who's the Better Hero?

Black Rose

Ok, sorry for taking so long to update this story. I wanted to wait until school was out before i continued so that I could concentrate fully on this story. Updates should be coming out sooner from me. Also, to clear any confusion, I realize I forgot to put asterisks around Chaos Slifer to indicate that I made him up. He is NOT a real card. One last thing, Cheez-It bag goes to Seed245445. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. I only own this plot, any made-up cards, and the mysterious stranger.

Chapter 7: Who's the Better Hero?

"Tea!"

Yugi ran to the spot where Tea had been blasted to. He cursed himself for completely forgetting that it was a shadow game. He didn't regret doing it at all, though. Slifer was the only way he would have been able to take down that beast and the darkness inside of Tea.

"Tea, are you alright?" He asked her when he reached her. He lifted her head slightly off the ground.

"Yugi..." Tea said weakly. "Thank you... for freeing... me."

"It was nothing. You know I will always be there for you. I swear it."

"I know." She had gotten her strength back and was now blushing for some reason. "Yugi, I have to tell you something." She took a deep breath. Right as she was about to speak her mind, she felt shocked to feel Yugi's lips on her own lips. After a few seconds, they broke apart. "Yugi..."

"Don't worry Tea, I feel the same way." They smiled at each other for a while, then Yugi helped her up. Yugi's face turned serious. "We had better get going, Yusei and Jaden may need our help." They turned and ran down the corridor where Yusei and Jaden had gone down.

* * *

_During Yugi's duel..._

Yusei and Jaden were running down stairs set into the cave path. They had been running for a few minutes, until the darkness seemed to deepen. Yubel then projected her thoughts out loud so Yusei could hear her as well.

_"The darkness is growing. I can sense Alexis is waiting for us."_ Jaden and Yusei stopped for a minute.

"So Alexis is up next." Jaden said. He knew that he would have to face her alone just like Yugi. Yubel snorted in response to that thought. Jaden smiled. No, they were not alone. He had Yubel and Yugi had the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle. That thought led to Yusei. He will have to face the ringleader of this whole situation alone. Jaden marveled at Yusei's strength to face this alone. Yusei then caught him staring.

"You ready for this?" asked Yusei.

"No time like the present." Jaden hesitated. He could tell Yusei was thinking about how he would face Akiza alone.

"It will be okay Yusei. We got this. After all, what could possibly go wrong, we're the heroes."

Yusei smiled. "Yeah, you're right." His face then turned serious. "Come on, let's do this." They turned and went into the next cavern where, unsurprisingly, Alexis waited for them with a smirk on her face.

"Finally, you guys came. Where's little Yugi, or is he facing Tea all by himself." Alexis laughed. "You can't beat us, you know? We each have a card that is destined to bring about the destruction of this world. But if you still want to try and stop us, go ahead and try." She activated her duel disk.

Yusei and Jaden looked at each other. Yusei understood that this would be the same as with Yugi. Jaden would face Alexis alone. Realizing this would be how it would have to be, he went down the next corridor, alone.

Jaden watched him go. Then he turned to face Alexis. Alexis smiled cruelly at hime. "You ready for this?" she asked.

He activated his duel disk. "I'm always up for a duel!" They drew their cards. Like Yugi's duel, darkness had completely enveloped them. "Alexis, what is going on?"

"You remember what shadow duels are, don't you Jaden? Well, this something even better." She laughed as Jaden frowned.

"Ready, Duel!" They both shouted at once.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Alexis: 4000**

"Courtesy has never been your strong point, but I think you know enough to know that it's ladies first." she sneered at him.

"Fine by me" he shouted. She drew her sixth card and smiled.

"I'll just set one monster in defense mode with three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my go" he said as he drew. "Now I will summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" His traditional hero from the wilderness appeared with his huge sword.

(4 stars; 1500/1600)

"Then I will play one card face-down. Now Elemental Hero Wildheart attack her monster." The card flipped face -up to reveal a rounded warrior made completely of clay. Jaden was shocked to see the monster. It was none other than Elemental Hero Clayman. The only difference was that this one was a few shades darker than his.

**Jaden: 3500**

**Alexis: 4000**

"You are using the same deck as me?" asked Jaden, shocked.

Alexis laughed. "Not quite. It is more closely reltaed to the deck you used when you were the Supreme King. So I guess you could start calling me the Supreme Queen." She laughed evilly. Jaden was horrified to hear what monsters he would be facing. The Evil Heroes truly represented darkness and were as merciless as their name implied.

"Now I activate two of my face-down cards: Hand Destruction and the continuous trap card, "Hopeless Choice". Thanks to Hand Destruction, we each draw two cards and then discard the same amount." Each of them drew a card, but Alexis continued before Jaden could choose which cards to discard. "Normally, you would choose which cards you discard, but thanks to my other trap, I can send one card from the top of my deck to the graveyard to choose for you." Jaden scowled and showed Alexis his hand. "Since you seem to like those Neo-Spacian cards so much, I think I'll get rid of them. The cards you have to discard are Neo-Spacian Dark Panther and Aqua Dolphin." Jaden scowled as they both discarded their cards.

"Fine, now I end my turn."

"Good, then it's my turn." She drew and her smile grew even bigger. "Now I activate my third face-down card, Dark Fusion!"

"Noooooooo! Not that card" Jaden gasped.

"Yes, now I will dark fuse my Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman to create Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" The two aforementioned monsters merged together. A bolt of lightning struck the field and the Evil Hero appeared. It looked like a stronger, darker version of Jaden's Thunder Giant, which, in fact, it was.

(6 stars; 2400/1500)

"You remember his effect, don't you Jaden? Once per turn, I can destroy 1 monster on the field and I think I'll choose your Elemental Hero Wildheart." The lightning golem pointed at the hero and lightning fried it to a crisp. "Now, attack him directly!" The Evil Hero charged at Jaden.

"Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack." Obviously, the attack was negated by a swirling vortex.

"Fine, I end my turn."

"Sweet, then I draw." He drew his card. "Now, I'll summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole." Alexis scowled as the mole with a separated drill appeared.

(3 stars; 900/300)

"Now attack her Lightning Golem. Thanks to his effect, both are monster are sent back to our hands." The little mole slipped into another dimension, appeared next to the giant, and sent it back to Tea's extra deck while he went back to Jaden's hand. "Now I'll throw down two face-downs and end my turn.

Alexis drew and scowled at her hand. "If that's how it's going to be, then I will activate my Hopeless Choice's second effect. I can destroy it and take 500 points of damage to call out a card name. I f that card is in your hand, you have to send it back to your deck and I get to draw two cards. I pick Neo-Spacian Grand Mole." Jaden sent his Neo-Spacian Grand Mole back to the deck and Alexis drew two cards.

"Well, it will have to do. I play Dark Calling and fuse my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand and my Elemental Hero Avian in my graveyard to create Evil Hero Infernal Wing!" A female version of Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer appeared.

(6 stars; 2100/1200)

"Attack him directly!" The fiend flew at Jaden.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, A Hero Emerges! Now you pick a card in my hand and if its a monster, I get to special summon it." Alexis pointed to the one on the left.

"Sweet, now I special summon Elemental Hero Stratos to the field." A blue armored warrior with jet wings appeared.

(4 stars; 1800/300)

"When he's normal or special summoned, I get to make a choice. I can either destroy spell or traps equal to the numer of Hero monsters on my field besides Stratos, or I can bring a Hero monster from my deck to my hand. I choose the second option." He took a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"It doesn't matter because my monster's attack still goes through." The Evil Hero incinerated the Elemental Hero with a burning hand.

**Jaden: 3200**

**Alexis: 3500**

"Next, my monster's effect activates. You take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack or defense, whichever is higher." The flames in the Evil Hero's hand flew at Jaden and knocked him down, hard.

**Jaden: 1400**

**Alexis: 3500**

"That ends my turn."

"Right," said Jaden shakily as he got up, "then it's my turn. First, I play Pot of Greed and set one card face-down. Now I summon the card I was able to get with Stratos's effect. Come out, Elemental Hero Prisma!" A crystalline-looking warrior with wings appeared.

(4 stars; 1700/1100)

"Now, he has a very useful effect for a deck like mine. All I have to do is reveal one fusion monster in my extra deck. Then I send one of the fusion material monsters from my deck to the graveyard. Prisma's name then changes to that monster's name. Let me show you. Now I select Elemental Hero Magma Neos from my extra deck to show you and send Elemental Hero Neos from my deck to my graveyard. Now Prisma's name changes to Elemental Hero Neos." The crystalline warrior's form changed to a crystal version of Neos.

"So what was the point of that?"

"Because now I activate my other face-down card, Cocoon Party. This allows me to summon a Chrysalis monster for every Neo-Spacian in my graveyard. Since there are two in my graveyard thanks to you, I am able to special summon Chrysalis Mole and Chrysalis Larva to the field." A small mole and a grub worm each wrapped in a cocoon filled with holes appeared.

(2 stars; 700/100)

(2 stars; 300/300)

"Now I play the field spell card, Neo Space and my Neos version of Prisma gains 500 attack points." The field transformed into an area of swirling bright colors. "Now I sacrifice my Chrysalis cards to bring out their adult forms. So now, meet Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab." The familiar-looking mole appeared alongside a black scarab warrior.

(3 stars; 900/300)

(3 stars; 500/400)

(1700-2200/1100)

"Finally, I will contact fuse them together to create Elemental Hero Magma Neos!" A gigantic version of Neos appeared. It had drill-like armor with large scarab wings on its back. On his right hand, he wielded a mole claw. His left hand was merely composed of magma and rocks.

(9 stars; 3000/2500)

"Whhhhaaaaaatttttttt?"

"Now my monster gains 500 attack points thanks to Neo Space and 400 attack points for each card on the field due to his effect."

(3000-5100/2500)

"Elemental Hero Magma Neos, attack and destroy her Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" The magma version of Neos charged up a huge ball of magma in his left hand and threw it at the Evil Hero. It never stood a chance.

**Jaden: 1400**

**Alexis: 500**

Alexis got up shakily and snarled at Jaden while she drew her card. Then she smiled and laughed evilly.

"What's so funny?" asked Jaden in confusion. Before she could speak, Yugi and Tea ran into the room.

"Jaden!"

"Yugi, Tea!"

"What's going on here?" asked Yugi. Jaden quickly explained the situation.

"You should add at the end that I'm about to finish you off Jaden" added Alexis.

"How? You have nothing on the field right now."

"Wait," said Yugi, started to worry. "You aren't thinking of summoning that?"

Alexis laughed. "Of course I am. It seems that Tea was too weak to hold you off. Oh well, my Chaos God won't be killed so easily."

"Chaos God?" Yugi quickly explained to Jaden what Tea had told him.

"Enough talking, it is time you felt its wrath. First, since I control no monsters, I can special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy from my hand." A small fiend with wings and blades on his head that were similar to his wings appeared.

(2 stars; 300/600)

"Now I also summon Grave Squirmer from my hand." A snot-colored nasty zombie appeared on the field.

(1 star; 0/0)

"Next, I can discard two cards from my hand to special summon *Wicked Fiend* from my graveyard." A black winged fiend with a dark aura around it appeared.

(-12 stars; 0/0)

"Here it comes Jaden!"

"Finally, I dark tune my *Wicked Fiend* with my Grave Squirmer to create..." Wicked Fiend turned into 12 black spheres of negative energy which drove their way into Grave Squirmer and reduced him and his one shining sphere to framework. Grave Squirmer's sphere and a black sphere collided and were destroyed, leaving only 11 black spheres that formed a portal of darkness. "The mighty fist which holds the world in its grip. Reveal yourself, *Chaos Obelisk*!" An evil, demonic version of Obelisk the Tormentor appeared.

(-11 stars; 4000/4000)

"Uhhhhhh, so how are you going to beat me? Your monster has less attack than mine."

"It's called an effect, Jaden, and mine has a very nice one." Alexis smirked. "First of all, my monster can't be targeted by spell, trap or monster effects, and I can also sacrifice a monster to automatically destroy one of yours. So now, I sacrifice Evil Hero Infernal Prodigyto destroy your Elemental Hero Magma Neos!" Chaos Obelisk grabbed and crushed Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy. The energy released from the monster was transferred to the black gem on his forehead and was blasted back at Magma Neos, destroying it.

"Darn it!"

Alexis laughed. "Now, Chaos Obelisk defeat Jaden once and for all!" The huge monster raised his fist and aimed it towards Jaden. A huge explosion followed. When the dust cleared, Alexis was shocked to see Jaden still standing, albeit just barely.

"How can this be?"

"It was all thanks to my face-down card, A Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. I used it to bring my Winged Kuriboh to the field to protect myself." The spirit of Winged Kuriboh appeared from the graveyard. Jaden looked at it. "Thanks, buddy." The spirit disappeared.

"Is that the card I gave you back when we first met?" asked Yugi.

"Ya, it has really helped me out in many of my duels." Jaden turned back to Alexis. She was furious.

"How dare you defy Chaos Obelisk." Then she smirked. "Oh well, with no cards on the field and none in your hand, you don't stand a chance of winning. My next turn will be your last."

"Not if I end this here and now. It's my draw." _Deck, please give me the card I need. This is it._ He drew... and smiled. "You're right Lexi, it is over. I'm going to save you with my Miracle Fusion!"

"How's that going to help you?" asked Alexis, suspiciously.

"Because now I can bring out my strongest Elemental Hero. I fuse my Elemental Hero Neos, Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, Elemental Hero Wildheart, and Elemental Hero Stratos to create Elemental Hero Divine Neos!" A blue version of Neos with armor and majestic wings appeared on Jaden's field.

(12 stars; 2500/2500)

"It also gains 500 attack points from being in Neo Space."

(2500-3000/2500)

"So you did all that just to give yourself a monster with only 3000 attack?" Alexis burst out laughing.

"By the way, it has a pretty sweet effect. Once per turn, I can remove from from a Neos, Neo-Spacian, Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero, or Evil Hero monster from my graveyard to have it gain 500 attack points permanately. So now I remove fromplay my Elemental Hero Magma Neos in my graveyard."

(3000-3500/2500)

"Almost, but your still not quite there yet" sneered Alexis.

"One last thing, my Divine Neos also gains the removed monster's effect. So now my monster also gains 400 attack points for every card on the field!"

(3500-4700/2500)

"Now Divine Neos, attack and destroy her Chaos Obelisk." Elemental Hero Divine Neos launched itself at the Chaos god and punched it in the chest. The behemoth roared once then shattered and exploded. The shock wave caused Alexis to be flung into the air.

* * *

Well, that's it for the seventh chapter. Hope you liked it. Sadly, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this fanfic. Yep, sorry guys. One last thing before I forget, credit for Alexzis acting like the supreme queen goes to Miwokgirl101. Well, that's all. Stay tuned for the last chapter of Black Rose. See ya!


	8. Dragon Showdown! Crimson vs Chaos

Black Rose

Hey there once again fanfiction peoples. I can't believe that I finally made it to the final chapter of this fanfic. Took me a while to get to it, but I finally made it. Sorry to all the people who are sad to see it end, but this is how I want it to be. Also, there is going to be a very important note at the end of this chapter. TO ANYBODY WHO LIKED THIS STORY, PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER! Anyways, here it is, the final chapter of Black Rose.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or the characters. Once again, all I own is this plot, any cards I make up, and the mysterious man.

Chapter 8: Dragon Showdown! Crimson vs. Chaos

"Lexi!"

Alexis was flung back at the wall. Luckily, Yugi and Tea were there to catch her before she smashed against the rocks. They set her on the ground. Jaden immediately ran over to where the three were standing. Alexis managed to wake up when he got to her.

"Alexis, are you ok?" asked Jaden. Yubel was starting to get jealous but, for Jaden, she tried to ignore what was going on, for the time being.

"Jaden thank... you so... much." Alexis managed to say. "Thanks for... saving me."

"No problem, Lexi. You know I would do anything for you." Alexis started to regain her strength, realized that their faces were sort of close to one another and started to blush. She had been touched by what Jaden had said.

"Jaden, there's something I need to tell you," she started to say.

"What's that?"

"Well, you know when you won that duel to see who would become my fiance?" she asked, becoming even redder.

"Yeah?"

"Well, fiance doesn't really mean friend. In reality, fiance means-" she was cut off by Jaden kissing her. Obviously, she was surprised, but after the initial shock, she kissed him back. Yubel was quietly seething inside and both Yugi and Tea had respectfully turned away from the two. After a while, Jaden and Alexis pulled back.

"Jaden, I-"

"Alexis, I found out what fiance really meant the day after the duel. Sirus told me. I've just never been able to find the right moment to tell you my true feelings for you."

"Oh, Jaden." Before they could kiss again, Yubel interrupted the two by bringing them back to reality.

_"We really should get going. That Black Rose girl is still left and Yusei may need our help." _Yubel did not go away until the two joined up with Yugi and Tea and went to the next set of stairs. Jaden and Alexis both sweat-dropped. While they were running, Alexis couldn't help but keep staring at Jaden. Jaden could not help but glance at Alexis. Yubel just glared daggers at Alexis.

Jaden sighed. "This is certainly going to be one interesting relationship."

* * *

_During Jaden's duel..._

Yusei was running down the stairs carved in the path. He was mentally preparing himself to face Akiza for what would, hopefully, be the last time. No matter what, he swore to himself, he would save the woman he loved.

Eventually he reached the cavern where Akiza, the Black Rose, was waiting.

"So, those two turned out to be useless lackeys after all, eh?" asked the Black Rose.

Yusei was surprised by her question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that they either were stupid enough to not face you all at the same time and buy time for the darkness to spread, or they either just plain lost. Since both Yugi and Jaden are missing out on this little party, I am leaning more towards the former." She sneered at him. "Oh well, at least you were the one sent to defeat me. Now there is no big threat for me to worry about."

Yusei tried to ignore that statement aimed at him. "Akiza, I know you're still in there. Please, I know you can beat the Black Rose."

The Black Rose laughed. "Oh, Yusei. She is too far buried in the darkness to hear you or to fight me. I control her body uncontested now." She smiled coldly. "By the way, aren't you at all curious as to why I picked Akiza to take control. Out of all the powerful psychics in the world, I pick a scrawny little girl. Did you ever stop to think why I picked her?"

"I have been wondering why Akiza was burdened with you."

"Well, it's quite simple really. It is because she is a signer."

"What?"

"Allow me to explain. I knew that the Crimson Dragon would be the only power in this world that could stop me, and you have control over the power to unite the signer marks, since you have the head. But, unfortunately for you, I am able to suppress the mark of the dragon. As long as I am in control, you can't call upon the power of the Crimson Dragon, and the only way you could relinquish my control on this girl is to beat me. And that is something you can't do without the power of the Crimson Dragon."

"Even if you can stop me from using the Crimson Dragon's power, that doesn't mean I can't beat you on my own. Prepare to duel."

"Gladly. Let's see if you have what it takes."

"Duel!" they both shouted.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Akiza: 4000**

"What do you say we take this duel upstairs, eh Yusei?"

"What do you mean?"

"This!" The ground started to shake. The floor started to rise until it burst through the hole in the ceiling. It kept going until it was twenty stories high. They were out of the Dragon's Maw and into the night sky.

"I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?" asked Yusei. The Black Rose just laughed.

"I'll let you have the first turn Yusei."

"Fine." He drew his sixth card. "I will just set one monster in defense position and end my turn."

"Well that was lame. I really must have overestimated you, Yusei." She laughed again. "And here I thought you actually wanted to save Akiza. Looks like I was wrong."

"I will save Akiza, no matter what."

"How admirable. Anyways, it's my turn now. I will start off by summoning Twilight Rose Knight to the field." The small, black-armored knight appeared on the field.

(3 stars; 1000/1000)

"Thanks to his effect, I am able to special summon a level 4 or lower plant-type monster from my hand to the field. The card I pick is Lonefire Blossom." A blossom appeared. It looked like a normal unbloomed flower except for the sparks spewing out of its blossom.

(3 stars; 500/1400)

"Now, thanks to the effect of my Lonefire Blossom, once per turn, I can tribute a plant-type monster to special summon and other plant-type monster from my deck. I choose to sacrifice my Lonefire Blossom to special summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias." A huge rose appeared. From it bloomed a woman with flowery garments and crown.

(8 stars; 2800/2600)

"Tytannial, attack his face-down monster!" The princess launched a storm of flowers at Yusei's monster. It flipped up to reveal a silver colored bird monster. The winged beast took the attack, but was not destroyed.

(2 stars; 600/1200)

"What, why was your monster not destroyed?" the Black Rose asked.

"That would be my Shield Wing's effect. Twice per turn, it is not destroyed by battle."

"Grrr, fine. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then its my draw. I said I will save you Akiza, and I mean it. Now I will discard one monster card from my hand to special summon Quickdraw Synchron." The versatile, gun-slinging synchron monster appeared on the field.

(5 stars; 700/1400)

"Now I also summon Junk Synchron and activate his effect to bring back the Quillbolt Hedgehog that I discarded to the graveyard to special summon my Quickdraw Synchron." The small warrior with the white scarf masking him appeared and caused the small hedgehog with bolts instead of quills to appear.

(3 stars; 1300/500)

(2 stars; 800/800)

"And now I will tune my Junk Synchron with Shield Wing to create Junk Warrior." Junk Synchron pulled the ripcord on his back and turned into three rings of green light. Shield Wing jumped into the rings and was reduced to framework along with its two stars. A light flashed and in its place appeared a Yusei's traditional synchro warrior.

(5 stars; 2300/1300)

"Thanks to his effect, he gains attack points equal to the total attack points of every level 2 or lower monster on the field."

(2300-3100/1300)

Akiza scowled at the new monster. "I'm not done yet, because now I tune my Quickdraw Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog to create Nitro Warrior." Quickdraw Synchron pulled up the wheel of synchron monsters and shot the Nitro Synchron card. The other two monsters now performed the synchro summon. This time, a green and horned warrior with exhaust tubes coming out of its back appeared.

(7 stars; 2800/1800)

"Junk Warrior, attack her Tytannial with Scrap Fist." Junk Warrior charged at the creature with its boosters and punched it, destroying it.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Akiza: 3700**

"Finally, Nitro Warrior destroy her Twilight Rose Knight!" The second warrior also punched his opponent.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Akiza: 1900**

"That will end my turn."

"I'm surprised Yusei, I didn't think you would actually have the will to fight back. But now, it's my turn. I activate my face-down card Miracle Fertilizer. Once per turn, I can bring back a plant-type monster from my graveyard but if any of the monsters I bring back are removed from the field, Miracle Fertilizer is destroyed and vice-versa. So now I bring back my Lonefire Blossom. Then I summon Witch of the Black Rose." A short doll-like spellcaster with a purple-gemmed staff appeared.

(4 stars; 1700/1200)

"Now I tune my Witch of the Black Rose with my Lonefire Blossom to create Black Rose Dragon!" The monsters performed the whole synchro summon and this time a black dragon covered in rose petals appeared and roared.

(7 stars; 2400/1800)

"Then I activate her effect and sweep the field." A tornado filled with razor sharp roses appeared and destroyed every card on the field. "Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back Black Rose Dragon. Now, attack Yusei directly with Black Rose Flare!" The dragon launched a torrent of flames and rose petals that struck Yusei directly and brought him to his knees.

**Yusei: 1600**

**Akiza: 1900**

"That ends my turn. So how you feeling over there, Yusei?" She laughed at his pain. Yusei managed to get back to his feet.

"My turn. I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Now I special summon Level Warrior from my hand to the field as a four star monster since I control no monsters and you do." A warrior with a star on his face and a cape appeared. Another star lit up above its head.

(4 stars; 300/600)

"Now I play my One for One to discard one monster from my hand and special summon Tuningware from my deck." A small warrior wearing a frying pan on its head appeared on the field.

(1 star; 100/300)

"Next, I summon Road Synchron." From the top, it apeared warrior-like in appearance, but its bottom was more like two steam roller wheels.

(4 stars; 1600/800)

"Also, when my Tuningware is used for a synchro summon, I can treat it as a level 2 monster. Finally, I tune all three of my monsters together to create Road Warrior." This warrior had regal-looking armor and claw-like gauntlets.

(8 stars; 3000/1500)

"Thanks to Tuningware's second effect, I also get to draw one card. Now I activate Road Warrior's effect to bring Speed Warrior from my deck to the field." The warrior with wheels on his feet appeared.

(2 stars; 900/400)

"Road Warrior, destroy her dragon." The larger warrior slashed and destroyed the Black Rose Dragon.

**Yusei: 1600**

**Akiza: 1300**

"Now Speed Warrior, attack her directly!" The smaller warrior pulled some fancy move, twirled, and kicked the Black Rose. "That ends my turn."

**Yusei: 1600**

**Akiza: 400**

"You shall regret doing that mortal." She drew her card and smiled. "That will come in handy later, but for now, I will summon Evil Thorn to the field and sacrifice it to activate its effect. You lose 300 life points and I get two more Evil Thorns to the field." Two similar looking trees with spiked fruit appeared.

**Yusei: 1300**

**Akiza: 400**

(1 star; 100/300)

"I then play Closed Plant Gate and end my turn."

"Fine, since I can't attack this turn I will thrown down one face-down and end my turn."

"Now I can finish you off for good! I sacrifice my two Evil Thorns to summon the dark tuner monster Wicked Rose." A dark plant with an evil aura appeared.

(-12 stars; 0/0)

"Dark tuner!"

"That's right Yusei, it's time you witness the ultimate dark synchro monster. I play Seed of Deception to bring out Cursed Fig." A fig with a giant mouth and eyes appeared.

(1 star; 200/200)

"Now I tune the two monsters together." Wicked Rose turned into 12 black spheres of negative energy which drove their way into Cursed Fig and reduced it and its one shining sphere to framework. Freya's sphere and a black sphere collided and were destroyed, leaving only 11 black spheres that formed a portal of darkness. "Behold the dragon who's cry brings about the apocalypse. Reveal yourself, Chaos Ra!" A demonic, zombified version of The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared.

(-11 stars; ?/?)

"What is that and how is its attack and defense points determined?" Akiza explained the whole Dark Gods concept.

"When this card is synchro summoned, I can destroy every card on the field and my monsters attack and defense points are equal to the total of all those monsters." She also explained how it couldn't be affected by spell, trap, or monster effects.

"What?" Road Warrior and Speed Warrior were destroyed and Chaos Ra grew stronger.

(3900/1900)

"Now Chaos Ra finish this foolish man off." The Dragon launched a fiery blast at Yusei. When the smoke cleared, Yusei was still standing and the Black Rose growled to see he had activated Defense Draw to save his life points and draw one card. Then she smiled. "Oh well, you're just hanging on by a thread now."

"I'm not done yet! Now I summon Debris Dragon." A smaller version of Stardust Dragon appeared on the field.

(4 stars; 1000/2000)

"Now I use his effect to bring back Shield Wing and use Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect to bring him back." The silver bird appeared alongside the hedgehog. "Then I tune them together to create Stardust Dragon in defense mode." Once again, the monsters combined and this time created Yusei's ace card.

(8 stars; 2500/2000)

"I end my turn by equipping my dragon with Fighting Spirit. For every monster on your field my monster gains 300 attack points. That ends my turn."

(2500-2800/2000)

"Yusei, your beast won't save you or your life points. I discard one card to activate Chaos Ra's effect and change the battle position of all your monsters." Stardust Dragon switched to attack mode. "Now Chaos Ra attack Stardust Dragon." After the attack Stardust Dragon was still on the field.

**Yusei: 200**

**Akiza: 400**

"By destroying Fighting Spirit, I can stop the destruction of Stardust Dragon."

(2800-2500/2000)

"Either way Yusei, next turn you're finished. There is no way you can win."

_She's right, without my friends and the Crimson Dragon, I can't beat her._ He felt a stabbing pain in his legs and collapsed.

"Yusei!" Yusei managed to stand up and see who had shouted out his name. He was shocked to see it was Akiza. She also had her mark activated. "Yusei, quickly, unite the marks and defeat me!" Yusei understood. Akiza was fighting back the Black Rose, but only for this instant. He used his mark to create the full Crimson Dragon mark on his back. Unfortunately, the Black Rose was back.

"You stupid girl! I will make you pay for this!"

"It's time I beat you and set Akiza free, Black Rose. I draw and summon Majestic Dragon to the field. Then I special summon Turbo Booster with his effect and tune all three of my monsters together to create Majestic Star Dragon!" For the final time the monsters united to show the glimmering, more sleek form of Stardust Dragon.

"Nooooooooooo!"

"Yes, now I use my monster's effect to negate your monster's effect."

(3900-0/1900-0)

"Now Majestic Star Dragon end this!" The beautiful dragon shot at the dark dragon and destroyed. Yusei immediately ran to Akiza as soon as the duel ended.

"Akiza, are you ok?"

"Yusei... thank... you." Akiza head slumped, unconscious, into Yusei's arms. Yusei panicked and felt her wrist. He lost his breath. She had no pulse.

Akiza was dead.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Oooooh, epic tragedy in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds universe. Yes folks, this is the final chapter of this fanfic, but I do believe there are some questions that are left unanswered like, Why did Akiza die when the other two didn't? and Who is the mysterious man? If you can guess where I am going with this folks, then you are right. I am thinking about putting a sequel. I will only start writing a sequel if you guys want it, so review and tell me what you guys want me to do. End it here or put a sequel. I will add another chapter to this telling you guys what I will do and what the sequel, if there is one, will be called so please review and thanks for reading. See ya!


	9. The Sequel Cometh!

Black Rose

Well folks, from the reviews I have gotten so far, it looks like I am going to write a sequel to this story. Still don't know why you want me to. Hopefully, I will be a little more faithful in my updates since it's summer now. Anyways, in the next fanfic, all quextions will be answered and all secrets revealed, including who exactly the mysterious man is and what happened to Akiza. I am hoping that this one will be better than its prequel.

Anyways I will give you a little sneak peek as to what happens: Akiza and Luna are not the only signers who have special powers. Witness Yusei's power revealed in its horrible majesty.

The new sequel will probably be called The Dark Side of a Star and will also be a Yusei and Akiza fanfic somehow. If you can't find it and really want to read it, just look at my profile page. Well that's all, see ya in the next fanfic!


End file.
